A Coyote and a Fox
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: Sam was a engineer with time to kill, so what's the harm in having a job in the pizza place as a night guard? Lots of things actually, yet it maybe isn't as bad as he thinks when he meets a cute Fox. Warning: Anthro animals will be present, also female foxy and Bonnie, Maybe a lemon if I feel like it but don't get your hopes up, And foul language.
1. Prologue: Foxy discovery

'So this is the place' Sam thought, as the anthro coyote stood at the doors of a pizza place, 'Freddy fazbear's pizza, well it beats the hell out of doing janitor work at Mcdonalds, besides it's not like I have to be here 24/7, it's only the night shift' he smiled at the thought. it was summer break so his boss in the engineer Bissnuss, relieved him of his job until Fall, but he didn't mind. with all this free time on his hands, he can work on his side projects, like his custom functional plasma cutter and engineer armor he made so he can cosplay as Issac Clark for comic-con. He brought the Plasma cutter to modify while he was working the cameras.

As he walked in, no one greeted him, the place was empty, "well ain't this fine and dandy, you give me the job, and your to much of a dooche to meet me in person!... *sigh* well, I've had worse employers" he said. He walked up to the front counter, there laid a instruction book, a note from the manager, and a map of the building.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Time: 8:PM

It was almost time to start his job, but Sam decided to take a detour. He entered pirate cove, he was curious about what was in the curtains in the back of the place.

He took no time B-lining it towards said curtains. 'Ok... Lets see the big deal about these cu-' he stood in mid thought as he saw a shocking seen. He saw one of the Machines, but this one he hasn't seen before, it looks like it's supposed to be a fox, but it looks beaten and scratched up, the fur was torn off its left leg. "oh! I feel insulted by this, the bastard asks me to keep an eye on these things, even though he treats them like shit! Im sorry, I didn't know the staff here get paid to be cheap lazy assholes" He yelled aloud In anger. He could not let this slide. He saw a blueprint laying next to the leg of the machine. he picked it up and read it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Foxy the Pirate_,

Gender:_ Female _{'wow! really, I thought it was a guy, that's probably due to the condition she's in'}

current status: in stasis mode, due to unrepairable damage {my ass, a true engineer would fix this in a jiffy}, and for attacking a man and biting his ear off and taking part in the "Bite of '87",{Ok, who the hell programmed that}

Power Source: M7 plasma hyper core

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sam read the rest of the blueprints and figured out how he can fix Foxy. conveniently, he brought his tool bag to work on modifying his Plasma cutter. He detached Foxy from the stage, letting her gently fall onto his back, piggy back style, he then carried her to the security room. He thought he heard a pleasured happy moan, but he shrugged it off.

little did he know, he was in for a long night, and maybe even more. A pair of yellow eyes followed him from the shadows until he left down the hallway.

**A/N Five dollars says those eyes belonged to Freddy, this was a interesting segment I must say at least, please Fav and review. See you next chapter, and at Godspeed!**


	2. First night: Foxy friends, killer foes

"Ok lets set you down here" Sam said as he placed foxy on a cleared table In the office. "Ok, Foxy, lets see what I can do to help" Sam says as he pulls out a wrench and a screw driver.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

11:58pm

Foxy silently watched as the new night guard worked with her body, it felt weird letting him do this. She also found the coyote to be kinda cute. "Ok, that takes care of the legs, now lets work on that jaw" Sam said to himself as he wipes some of the grease off of his paws with a cloth. Foxy took notice on how good he was doing at 'fixing' her, she felt feeling in her left leg again, and the tears in the fur on her right leg and her chest were sewn back together. It looked like those parts were never torn to begin with.

"Ok lets put this here, sew that there, stitch the fur around it aaaaand... done" Sam say's with a satisfied look on his face, foxy batted her eyes to look herself over, she looked amazing, She looked the same way she did in her times where she was still new, her Orange fur pelt and the edited facial features made her look like a beautiful young fox.

The clock then struck midnight, she could now move freely, the first thing she did is try out her new vocals and her new body. She downright tackled Sam playfully.

"Thank you! thank you! thank you! I thought I would never be restored, but you did it! And you fixed my jaw and my leg, and gave me a new vocal chip, you are my hero!" She was so happy, she had Sam In a tight hug. Her orange tail waged in joy.

Sam was shocked by this, he knew the animotronics were set to wander around at night but he didn't know that foxy did, wasn't she supposed to be deactivated due to repair problems, unless she was never deactivated to begin with.

'Why that good for nothin son of a-', he swore in his thoughts. "hehehe, no problem, foxy... Do you like your new body?" Sam Asked nervously. "Like It!? I Love it! I've never felt this good in my entire existence, how can I ever repay you!?" She replied with a smile. "Maybe getting off me for starters" Sam informed with a chuckle. "Oh... Hehehe, sorry" She blushed, then she got off of the Guard and allowed him to stand up.

The two then herd clanking down the hallway, Sam's ear twitched, "what the hell is that?" He asked, Foxy then realized who it was, "Oh shit, it's Bonnie, close the left door, now!" she said in panic. Sam didnt want to argue with her so he did as he was told and fliped the breaker Switch, thus sealing the left door.

The two herd somthing slam on the door, "Ok, what the Fuck Was that!?" Sam yelled, "That... Was Bonnie" foxy answered, "wait Bonnie, the rabbit? But isn't she supposed to be wandering the main lobby At this time?" he asked, Foxy walked up to the phone on the desk, "Since it's your first time on the job, your gonna have to listen to this every night for the first week" She said gesturing the phone, as she said that, the phone went off and started to play a recorded message.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hello? Hello? Uh..I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming. But i'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about. Uh..you'll do fine. So lets just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

_Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering the damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Bla bla bla, now that might sound bad, I know. But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. And we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you and the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters..if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad. If the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you could imagine why having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of..discomfort..and death. Uh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out from the front of the mask._

_Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

The message ended, and foxy looked back at Sam. He gulped, "hehehe, your not gonna do that to me... Are you?" he was sweating bullets. Foxy smirked and shook her head in disagreement, "No I won't, unless one of the others get you, or if you want me to" she gave a sly grin to him. Sam puts his hands up defensively, "No no, I'm good, I don't do costumes" he said.

"Ok, but if Chica, Freddy, or Bonnie get ya, it's out of my paws, the reason I'm not out to get you is because you helped me, and I'm grateful for that" she started to walk towards the right doorway, her hips and tail twirking with each step. Sam felt a nosebleed coming on And grabbed a tissue from the box on the desk, 'why do I always get turned on by the girls that can kill me easily!?' He thought with frustration as he dabbed the blood. Foxy reached the doorway and looked back with a smile, "I'll see you around, Sammy~" she said, as she showed that she took one of his caller cards from his bag. Sam blushed a cherry red as she winked at him and left the room, not only because she gave him a gushy nick name, but also because she 'Out foxed' him and took one of his IDs and the seductive tone in her voice when she said her farewells.

Shaking off the feeling and thought of a Sexy animatronic Fox out to get him in more ways than one, Sam turned his attention back to the cameras on the Pad, he then opened back up the left side door. "Ok lets check and see where everyone is" he said to himself as he carefully flipped between cameras. Chica was in the bathroom, Bonnie was walking back to the main lobby with a look of disappointment on her face because she failed at getting him, Foxy was stepping back into her stage but not before giving a wink twoards the camera, and Freddy... Freddy seemed to still be at the stage. It's like ne didn't even move to begin with.

"I'm gonna have to keep a good eye on you, Freddy" Sam said as he officialy started his first night as a night watch guard.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

5:30pm

Sam juggled the tasks of modifying his plasma cutter and watching the cameras. He then herd a quick pating sound that matched the sound of runing coming down the right hallway. He sighed "Screw off Chica!" he yelled as he hit the button to the right door, he then herd a clank at the door. He was doing good for his first night, he had 30 minutes left and he still has, 45% power. then eventually, after denying Chica and Bonnie access a couple more times, he heard a ding noise, his first night is over.

Sam gathered his things and made his way to the entrance, But he made a slight detour To say bye to Foxy first.

**A/N Wooo! Hell yeah, survived the first night, both Sam and me. yeah, I kinda got board while writing the chapters, so I took a break and played the actual game. I don't know if it's just me, but Bonnie's scream for me sounds a lot like R2-D2's scream from Star Wars to me, Lol, so it kinda takes away some of the fear aspect if you look at it that way XD****. So, I'll see you guys next chapter, At Godspeed!**


	3. Extra: Future planing

**A/N warning, the following bonus chapter will contain a brief self insert of my Oc, Chris.**

As Sam entered his house, he threw his tool bag on the couch. He then b lined it to the telephone. He then dialed the number belonging to a specific Boy/Immortal

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

...

*click*

?: Oh, hello Sam, I heard you got a job at a pizza place, hehehe, sucks to be you~

Sam: Shut up Chris! I don't have time for your crap.

Chris: Whoa man, calm the hell down, who took a piss in your Cheerios?

Sam: you know that Project you and Noru have been working on?

Chris: Yeah, project サイバーモータル {Saibāmōtaru}, what about it?

Sam: I like to sign up as a volunteer to be a test subject

Chris: W-what!... Sam... answer this for me... are you fucking high!? The transition is powerful enough to kill a normal man In a millisecond if something malfunctions! It's a freaking death wish

Sam: Chris! my life is already in danger, I'm using this as a backup plan if I get caught!

Chris: By who!?

Sam: You would probably think I'm crazy if I told you.

Chris:...*sigh* there's no way I'm gonna change your mind, is there?

Sam: Nope... it might be a risk, but it's a risk I'm gonna have to take.

Chris: Fine, be here by Noon, 12:30PM sharp, earlier if possible.

Sam: You got it

Chris: Your fucking insane, you know that?

Sam: he, now where's the fun in not taking risks.

Chris: Ok then, 'Mr. Mission impossible', I'll see you soon.

Sam: See ya Chris.

*Click*

...

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**A/N hehehe, plot twist and a mystery. if you know what the Japanese translation of the Project that Sam is attending is. Try not to spoil it for the others because this is foreshadowing somthing. Hope you enjoyed this extra chapter. There will be more extra chapters, and they'll be foreshadowing's, Things that move the plot along in a mysterious way, or... *Sigh* Lemons.**

**Ill see you in the next chapter, at Godspeed!**


	4. Night two: setting in

11:01PM

Sam approached the building. He wasn't wearing his security outfit this time, with the exception of the hat. He had no shirt on so his Tannish gray fur was visible, he wore a red scarf around his neck, and he wore a pair of blue jeans. He carried his tool bag in his right hand, and another bag in his left.

he walked into the building, "Night two... Well might as well set up before the clock hits twelve" He pondered aloud. He then went down the hallway towards the office.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

11:55PM

Sam has finished setting up. He brought his Plasma cutter again in case he had to defend himself. He also brought a custom made EMP device, but it will be a last resort, since it can cut off the power of all devices that use juice in a five block radius.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_*ringing*_

_Uh, hello? Hello. Uh, well, if you're hearing this, then you made it to day two! Um, congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time, since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know.._

_Uh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react.. not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtains in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that she becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess she doesn't like to be watched. I don't know._

_Anyway, I am sure you have everything under control. Um, talk to you soon!_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

'Hehehe, it seems Foxy hates the press, she doesn't seem to be shy towards me though' Sam thought as the call ended. He then saw the clock strike twelve, his shift had begun.

He first started by checking the stage an- "Yep, There's Bonnie making a B-line for the office" the coyote sighed, he turned and hit the switch to the left door, he herd a bang and then herd Bonnie, "Ahh! That hit my nose You asshole!" She yelled. 'heh, I'm the asshole!? Says the robot chick that's trying to stuff me in a suit against my free will' Sam amusingly thought, he then opened the door back up once she left. He then brought his attention back to the cameras.

He scrolled through the cameras some more, but then he saw an article on a news paper in the right side hallway through the camera, it read "The Bite of '87". 'Again with this bite of '87 thing, exactly what did go on here?' He thought. He then zoomed in on the article and began to read the paper.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

12:10AM

Foxy opened her eyes, she felt great, she stood up and stretched. She was enjoying her new body and things were going her way. The manager came by and saw her repaired state, he seemed happy about it and decided to reopen pirate cove, after some repairs to the . Some of the Pizzeria's reputation started to return a bit. The best part is that all of it was thanks to Sam. She felt all fuzzy inside every time she thought of the coyotes name.

He did more than fix her, he gave her a fresh start. She hasn't met someone like him since '87. Speaking of said year, maybe people will start to forget the incident she had with that man, she sighed at the thought.

Setting that aside, Foxy decided to pay a little visit to Sammy. she giggled at the thought of the nickname she gave him. She checked to see if the cameras were on, they weren't at the moment, she then took her chance and bolted down towards the office.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sam heard running coming down through the left hallway. He brought up then camera feed to see who it was. to his surprise, it was Foxy, she was bolting for the Office. Before he could even react, She came through the doorway and Playfully tackled him to the floor. "Hi Sammy~" she said, her tail wagging.

Sam was blushing hard, due to the position he's in, with her being on top of him, "Do all our encounters have to be like this?" He asked, his cheeks still flushed with Magenta. Foxy giggled, "Maaaybe~, maybe not~... so how goes the wonders of being the new Night watch?" She asked. "Umm, good so far... Heh, I just got done listening to the Phone Guy's recording, and I must say Foxy, I didn't know you were Camera shy" Sam teased and gave her a 'foxy' grin. {no pun intended}

It was Foxy's turn to have her cheeks go red, "S-shut up, I just don't like being watched, that's all" she said, trying to cover her face with her paw to hide the blush. Sam chuckled, "Sure you don't, anyway, what brings you here?" He asks.

"I was just getting lonely, so I came to see you, it's been way to long since I got to talk to anyone" She said, gently tracing his chest with her hook. "Ok, I'm guessing that's because you nearly bit off a guy's head" Sam exclaimed.

Foxy, upon hearing that, had her ears go down in shame. "It wasn't my fault, he was beating that poor little girl, i couldn't just let him get away with that" She pouted.

Sam sighed, "But dose biting his frontal lobe make you any better than he is?". He saw the mopey look in her eyes, he felt guilt for making her feel like that, he nuzzles her cheek "...hey... I'm not blaming you for what you've done, no need to get all depressed on me now, I hate to see a cute girl cry" he said, trying to comfort her. He then realized what he just said 'Did I just call her cute out loud!?' He thought.

Foxy's ears perked at his statement and looked at him. "D-Do you really think I'm cute?" She asked, she lifted her eye patch, both her scarlet eyes looked at him in innocence.

Sam blushed even harder now, 'no hiding it now' he thought, "yes, I think your kinda cute" he admits, his face was coverd in red.

Foxy smiled gently at his statement and blushed, "Thank you... *yawns* d-do you mind if I stay here for a while?" She asked shyly. Sam smiled, "sure... Let me check the cameras" he said, he then brang up the tablet to his face, and to his surprise, the others seemed to have left the area around the office.

he then looked back at foxy, who was now snuggling Him, and smiled. She looked beautiful, she felt soft as she cuddles him. Somehow, he didn't feel regret for admitting her beauty to her.

He didn't care if it was wrong or not, he kinda liked this feeling of her embrace. He returns a gentle embrace. 'she's so cute when she's like this, and she's a really kind girl, even if she's a robot' He thought.

The two remained locked in a embrace for the rest of the night.

**A/N Ok, now we're getting to the Oc/Foxy fluff, I hope you like what you've read so far, if you have any ideas, please share them and don't be shy. I'll see you next chapter, At Godspeed!**


	5. Third night: Bond of a freed maiden

Bonnie watched silently as she saw Foxy cuddled up with the new night watchmen. She was confused, first she sees him fixing her yesterday, now here he is today cuddling with her freind. There seemed to be somthing different about this guard. Some thing the other guards didn't have.

She'll have to investigate it more When she had the time. In the meantime, she'll just have to keep on doing what she's been doing. She walked away from the office to wander the place a bit.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

As foxy snuggled and sleeped with Sam, she started to have a Nightmare.

⭐️⭐️⭐️

Foxy found herself in a black void, "where am I? Sam, Hello? Is anyone out here" She yelled.

She then heard a little girl sing,

~Whatcha gonna do with a drunken sailor

~whatcha gonna do with a drunken sailor

~Whatcha gonna do with a drunken sailor

~Early in the Morning~

The Song was all too familiar, it was the song she sung when 'it' happened, as she looked she saw an image of a familiar child, She smiled at foxy, but then her eyes blacked out and blood started to run out of them, "You Can't hind from me Foxy, all you are is a Machine made to murder, you killed him in front of her, You enjoyed it as you sunk your teeth into the skull of that little shit of a security guard, didn't you? you wanted him to slowly bleed out on the floor, you didn't care if he was the wrong one, you just wanted somone to die to avenge your death, and him beating her was the perfect way to justify your actions, hehehehehe ,it felt great, hahaha hahahahaa, you loved it when you saw that scarlet glow of the blood, the terror of all there faces hahahahahahahahaaaaaa!" the girl laughed demonically.

⭐️⭐️⭐️

Foxy yelled in shock and fear as she awoke, waking Sam up in the process. "Foxy!? What is it!? Are you ok!?" He asked in worry. He looked into her golden eyes, he saw fear, regret, as if she's punishing herself. She looked away from him. "it's 6am... You should go Sam, I'm fine... I need to check up on something." she said somberly, she stood up and walked out of the office.

Sam sat there, confused. What was that all about? He felt worry for her. What is hurting her so badly? Sam just couldn't find the answers to these questions yet. he packed his things and left the building.

.*.*.*.*.*..*..*..*.*.*.*.*.

The next day Sam decided to visit the restruant early. He wanted to ask the manager a few questions.

He knocked on the Office door, "come in" he heard through the door. He opened it to see the manager sorting out some paper work, "Ah, Sam, it's nice to see you, you said you wanted to talk?" Sam nodded, "it's about Foxy sir" the manager was taken abakc by this a bit, "um, yes what about our animatronic" Sam gave a killing glare to his boss, "Sir, with all due respect... Quit your bullshitting, I know about what happened at the Bite of '87, and I know about what goes down here at night... I want to know Foxy's, along with the others' Origin... Now." His words were like a sharp edge of a broadsword. His boss jumped at this then after recovering he sighed in defeat, "I guess... *sigh* ok you caught me... Yes I'm well aware of the things that happen at night, it's... complicated you see?" Sam was now interested. "Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, along with Foxy were manufactured in Japan... At first, they were sopposed to be the first robots to 'Feel' and interact with the world like any other person, almost like the vocaliod projects, but no one knew how to test them to see if the idea works, they kept drawing blanks. So they dicided to ship them here to America to see if we had any idea of what was going to be their fate.

Sam took In the the info, "...so, you put them here to see how they react to children, and it worked, until the 'Bite' happened and the robots started to kill people at night, you don't know what happend and your company is still trying to find out the reason of these events to this day". The manager nodded, "yes indeed, we still don't know what happend to those five children who dissapeared either, I'm impressed by how you can put things together Sam, and I like how you have done your job as the night watchmen, usually they perish on night 2, I can understand why you would want to quit by now, and I won't stop you if you do".

Sam thought for a bit, "... Sir, I would like to ask you a favor" he said.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

(Night 3)

{10:30pm}

Foxy sat behind her curtain and sighed. "How am I suposed to gain the courage to tell him?" She monologues. She couldn't wrap her paw around it, but somthing about Sam made her feel this gushy feeling inside. She wanted to tell him, but she is afraid of her... "Other" not approving of this feeling and make an attempt an his life.

"Dammit! Why do I get stuck with this crap, why can't I just be happy for once and not have the constant feeling that some evil from within is gonna ruin it all" she swore. Tears filled her eyes in the form of artificial water.

She then heard the curtains opened, she looked and saw a certain bunny peeking in. "Foxy? Can we talk about these past few days?" Her friend asked, Foxy looked away, "Go away bonnie, I'm not in the mood to talk". Bonnie stoped her foot, "well I am! I don't know what happen when you were in the security office, or why you find a fancy in the new guard, but I don't care! Your my friend, and I just can't stand here and continue to let you punish yourself." Foxy looked at her best friend in shock, "Bonnie I- you heard me, but I thought you and the others ..." Bonnie cuts her off, "I don't want to see you in pain, if these feelings are telling you that you love him, go to him, I'm not going to stop you. but... if you keep hesitating or runing away because of that outdated episode in '87, then it's out of my hands, I won't hesitate next time to stuff him if you don't take action, either way, this insident will end sometime in the next 48 hours, weather you like it or not. Even though he did a lot to help you and get you back on your feet and made you feel like you have purpose again, I can't let you just constantly thow yourself back into misery over the fact that you like him" Bonnie then took her leave. Letting foxy think to herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam arrived at the restaurant to start his third night shift of the week.

He couldn't wait to tell foxy what he had planned for her. after consulting with , Sam was now allowed to take foxy to his place, only under one condition, Sam always took her in every weekend for repair check-ups with no charge, sure, it was a cheap way for him to give some free service, but he didn't care. as long as he isn't being forced to pay them to allow him to take her in like it's some car renting service, he was fine with the deal.

"Hey foxy, I have somthing to say to you" Sam said joyfully" he opened the curtains to pirate cove to find foxy sitting there, thinking.

"Huh? Hey foxy, you ok?" He asked, foxy snapped out of her deep thoughts. "Y-yes, I'm fine... Sam? Can I ask you somthing In the office" Sam cocked an eyebrow, he then shrugged and followed the vixen into the room, "ok, shoot away". "Um, the past few days have been, umm, exciting for me... Getting repaired, meeting you and getting to know you a bit, and I'm finally allowed to be around the kids again, but... I wanted to know, know how it is like to..."Feel" a certain way, and your the only person that I've met to be able to ask this, I want- what I'm asking is-" Foxy stops for a second to calm down, she then takes a deep breath and continues, "... I want to know the feeling of a Girlfriend boyfriend relationship, I want to go out with you" she finished.

The room was silent, Sams eyes were as wide as they can be, "U-um, I-i didn't know you would want that" he said. Both of them had visible blushes, "Y-yeah, i suppose y-you can, umm... Wow I i never thought a cute girl would ask me out, and this quickly to boot... Damn, that must be a world record too... Umm... Yes, I think we can go out, foxy" Sam studdered a bit, his blush still red. Foxy felt her heart fly, she squealed with over exited Joy. She was so happy, she didn't realize that she had grappled the male coyote a pulled him into a surprise "thank you" kiss until it was to late, Sam was taken by suprised by his now current girlfriend's sudden loving advances, but then returned the kiss.

Once they broke the kiss, Foxy snuggled the Coyote, "soo~ you wanted to tell me something?", "Y-yeah, I'll tell you once we're in the office" Sam studdered in embarasment, he was still a bit in shock by the kiss received.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a brief explanation, Foxy felt joyful to Sam's idea. "But... there is the issue of you walking around in public, I'll have to work on that at my place." Sam said.

Foxy nuzzled him, "I don't mind, as long as your not planing to make me look human". Sam gave a nervous laugh, "no, no... I was thinking oh making enough agustments to where your mechanical parts don't show, I would never do that to you... Besides, my boss would chew my ass out for it"

Foxy gave out a giggle at the statment. "I can see why he would, he would expect better from his employees."

She then layed her body into Sam's embrace, "If you don't mind, I'll be laying myself right here for a rest".

Sam's face lit up in a red tint,"h-hey! I still need to do my job you know!".

Foxy wasn't listening to him, she already placed her head onto his shoulder and fell asleep. Sam sighed in defeat and looked up at the ceiling, "Why me?" He asked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Location unknown)

within a Dark void sat a young woman and a little girl back to back, both had scarlet red hair, the girl wore a high-classed dress you would only find in old days of England, mostly around the age of pirates. The Woman wore a casual attire, a pink hoodie and blue jeans.

"Can you feel what I'm feeling" the woman asked the younger girl, not bothering to turn and look at her.

"yes... I can, I feel our host in a state of happiness and joy" the girl replied, she had a distinct English accent.

"how long?... How long has it been since we felt so happy and loved?" The woman asked.

"It was the day before our departure" the girl replied.

"yes indeed... I remember that day when we were with the others... We were so happy" The woman said, her eyes started to water.

"Why are you crying?" The girl asked.

"it's n-nothing... I just feel like... We can finally have a life again... After years of being stuck here... My soul feels finally free again... Don't you feel it too, Kira? You are me after all..." She replies, tears were gently falling down her face, a smile formed.

"yes, I am, but why?" Kira questioned.

he older self finally stood up and looked back at her. Her eyes showed the tears of joy, "Take my hand... Let us live once more through her eyes, and Ill show you why, it's time, we can move on and grow up now. let us stop racing towards a blind sense of justice through the same endless hallway with our ever tiring legs" She outstretched her hand to Kira. She took ahold of it and stood up. The two then saw a door of light open up.

they Moded at one another and proceeded into it. Within the light, they to eachothers hands and looked at eachother. The light than began to engulf them as they began to sing harmonicly

{Song: Dear you (Lost maiden)}

When I was little, I always looked to the endless sea~

And dreamed of sailing over to my unknown destiny~

*.*.*

When I was little, I thought of all the nows and thens~

thinking of what I will become to my freinds~

But then it didn't matter, once that night occurred~

Changing the value of a wandering soul~

.*.*.*.

and as the nights go on endlessly~

fearing of pain and misery I bared~

And feeling the guilt of spreading it those around me~

Using a puppet as a means of false revenge~

but then, you came~

And took me by my blood stained hands~

And fixed, more than my lost soul~

.*.*.*.

You came, to a lost maiden's needed aid~

To bring her back to the sight of a beautiful sea~

And you showed her the way she used to be~

the her that look into it's happy beyond~

.*.*.*.

But as you guided me more and more~

i remember the life I wanted but didn't get ~

but you didn't let me cry at all~

Instead, you came and linked our gentle hearts~

*.*.*.*

you came, to this lost maidens required aid~

and gave her an undying light to sail for~

You've become somthing that is dear to me~

Soo let me preserve my care for you~

(Song end)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Sam looked at the cameras making sure that everyone was in place, he swore he could have heard Foxy whispering "Thank you" gently into his ear. Yet, when he looked down upon the vixen in his arms, she seemed to still be asleep. He saw wet tears run down her cheeks.

The coyote nuzzled the sleeping fox lovingly, "May your tears be tears of happiness when those you love care", that is somthing my father told me when I was little... I wish the same for you foxy", he whispered. The clock then struck six.

_(Arc one: lost Vixen maiden of the seven seas, {Complete})_

**A/N if you can't tell by the Song name for Foxy's song, I've been watching a lot of Higurashi, I just wanted to state that. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter, and i bet you've already caught on to the gimmick of this story, Story Arcs. No, this dosnt mean Im making seperate stories and turning into a run on series. I'm splitting the whole story into Arcs, each arc will be their own seperate adventure, Again, it's not a series. I'm going to make these seperate adventures connect to the over-all plot.**

**Speaking of the arcs, I'm just going to let you know that there is going to be a massive AU senairio where the events of FANF 2 are taking place as an actual sequel, not a prequel. That, and our next arc is a short one do to its plot, I'll give a minor spoilers for it, It involves relationship between Foxy and Sam growing after a temporary closer of the restraunt for "improvements and change in location".**

**I think you can kinda see where this is going so I'll leave it at that. so I'll see you in arc two: Vixen alive, At Godspeed!**


	6. An & Extra-chapter 2: summary chapter 1

**A/n, ok... *sigh* how am I going to word this...**

**Do you know when in some franchises, they have these beings that seem automaton but somehow have living biology mixed with it, which in term allows said robotic beings to experience things that are usually only experienced by stardard living animals? Like growth, eating, sleeping... Child birth (...and, now I see the tables flipping...)**

**... Yeah... I think your starting to realize my plan** here...** A bit...**

**i will try to make a seperate story or one shot that takes up this Concept on how this sub chapter came to be in some way. But for now, I need you to take this side summary with a grain of salt... And please if you don't like it.. Just wait for the side story when I get to it then this chapter will make more sense, so please, I beg of you, don't judge this plot on this chapter alone. I can't fit both the backstory of this event and the main story at the same time... **

**... And all I can say about this other story is that the earlier bonus chapter plays a big part of it... As in, it literally is a way to seguay into it after the first arc of the story.**

**ya know, I probably should have said that this chapter is the result of the short arc instead of saying that this is the short arc, and also someone sent me a PM and started to bitch and one thing led to another and the story became longer and stuff... Sorry about that, I didn't think about it when writing, and I'm just also trying to get some people to simply shut the hell up.**

**This chapter basically is a summary of the arc that is supposed to be here, but that arc will be put in another story. Just understand, I'm a busy person, this story is going to be pretty long, and I'm not to keen on putting subplots about subplots and causing the main plot to sound confusing because I mesh all these adventures and conflicts into one story. So when there's a sub-plot that's a whole seperate Story, I'll just make that chapter a summary, ok?**

**Now, let me get this straight, I'm listening to your comments, and I know you all like this story as it is... I'm not trying to confuse the ever living fuck out of you... I'm just trying to make this little concept of mine more organized, if you have any ideas, by all means, give them to me, they might help out. I want you guys to enjoy my stories without causing conflict among you, so try to work with me here and understand this. **

**And to those that bitched so much about my short story arcs idea you can go eat a Kaiju sized cock for your bullshit behavior, because if you guys out there can't except the fact that I'm trying to work with what I have in such a limited amount of free time then you should find another writer to bitch too, if not then I will report your asses if I see that again... And to those that waited so patiently, I apologize for all the wait and frustration, I truly am trying here.**

**Ok, this mini chapter is a summary of the events of the side story that I have in the works, "Alive yet artificial". Now, due to life issues, this has to be the separate story that it is, this 1st person summary Pov of Sam is all I can give you in "this story". If you want more on this plot, wait for the sister story to be done, which will take longer than intended because my computer crashed and restarted before I could save it and it took me almost all summer to write it to begin with, so just take this summary as it is and trust me on this, I know the chapter may seem shoehorned in, and I'll admit, I never thought i would need to do this summary either but all the things that had happend had made this small idea I planned from the very start of the story had been screwed with by time constrains, computer problems and jackass childish whiners.**

**So with my explanation out of the way, let's go to the summary chapter for "Alive yet artificial"... **

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

(Sam's Pov)

-July 18th, 2014-

"Hey, diary... It's been awhile since I've last written in this, then again I should consider this a personal log for myself and others so I can write in this more often without it looking like I'm a flamboyant gay, but I digress. I wanted to recorded something very amazing that had happend...

So a while back, I finally got a side job, a night guard at fazbears pizzeria. There I met a cut girl named foxy... Ah, you should see her, cute, mischievous, and dare I say, sexy...

Everyone knew that she was there to begin with, she was an attraction there. But she had more than met the eye... She was self aware... She also seemed to like me...

at first it was nothing... We had our talks each night, until I found out who she was, she was built as an artificial person... It amazed me, it also answered why she was able to express emotion... I started to fall for her more and more with each day...

then it happened, she asked me to be her boyfriend, I was hesitant at first but I started to warm up to it... She really liked me... She was also very gentle and caring...

The manager approved that I took care of her... Everything was great... I thought things couldn't get any better than they are now...

But then... They did...

It all started a while back... A friend of mine, Chris, and his brother were working on something, what if you can make a being that had the functions of a living creature but the durability and inteligence and the partial internal structure of an automoton. At first I didn't like it but after I got my job I changed my mind, mostly because of... "occupational" Hazards I discovered in my line of work.

When the time had come, foxy didn't like the idea... She wouldn't let me getting myself killed, I told her about how I choose to do it knowing what could happen... And being a stubborn fox she got me good after that by making a choice I thought she would never make... She chose to go in with the experiment with me... If I was doing it then so was she...

Do to this, I Thanked the gods when it worked, I was afraid not for myself but for her...

Pit was very eventful too...

I will admit... We did some certain... "activities" when we got home...

Yeah, I kinda accidentally allowed foxy to go past the certain boundaries we had set up due to our current relationship status during the time... Sure we spent a lot of time and decided to be officially together after some time spent but we still made boundaries due to certain issues with her... "biology", if I was even able to call it that around the time.

So, due to our new bodies, she declared we took down said barriers now that our bodies were... *ahem* compatible. One thing lead to another and then the next thing i know, I'm in my bed, no clothes on, with foxy sleeping with her head on my chest... Yeah... That fox has found a hell of a way to make me do the most craziest shit as time went by...

Which leads to why I'm weighting this entry to you here... Today... I went to the doctors office... And... Well... How do I put this... I'm a father...

I will admit, I may have been happy along with foxy... But im still going to kill the fuck out of Chris for not informing me that foxy would gain the genetic biological ability to get pregnant if she made it through the experiment alive... Chris... If you are reading this, I would have to thank you for this odd benefit, but your still a prick for not telling me about this... But then again, it was kinda my fault for letting foxy persuade me... So yeah, that's it... I'm a dad... Until next time diary...

love, Sam.

**A/N Spiolers~... Well not much because that story has a few things I will get into when it is complete, hope you guys like this little summary of this mini story I'm working on... This may help you understand things that will happen later in this current story. And this will clear up the time gap between the previous chapter and next chapter... So, I'll see you in the next chapter... And may it be at Godspeed!**


End file.
